Harry Potter and The Minister's Daughter
by patninhe
Summary: After his fifth year at HogwartsOotP Harry and his friends try to survive sixth year, while he's having a relationship with Any, Cornelius Fudge's daughter.
1. Preface

Harry Potter and the Minister's Daughter

_**Based on the novels by J.K.Rowing.**Written By:_

_Ana Almeida_

_**Rated T **_

_For language_

_All the characters, locations and general ideas belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot of the story and the character named Any, and or anything you may not recognize . A profit isn't being made out of this story._

* * *

_Starting next chapter I will have two guests helping me tell this story. I invited Hermione and Ron to be these two guests but they were unavailable because of something you'll later find out. But the ones that will be here next chapter, volenteered (But they insist that I say they were invited) to come so I let them.

* * *

** Preface**_

Last year during Harry's fifth year, the whole wizarding world thought him to be a nutter, because he announced the return of Lord Voldemort. Nobody believed him, except for his friends, Dumbledore and the Order of The Phoenix.

The Minister of Magic placed a High Inquisitor in Hogwarts by the name of Dolores Umbrigde. She had the power to inspect and fire teachers.During her stay in Hogwarts, she selected a group of students to help her. They called themselves The Inquisitorial Squad. One of the members of the squad was named Any.

Any was the Minister's daughter. Her mother died when she was only 8 years old. Her father spent most of his time at the Ministry so Any was forced to spend _her_ time with Umbridge.

After Umbridge's arrival in Hogwarts Any was forced to take her side and join the inquisitorial squad. After she couldn't take it anymore she joined the DA. ( Dumbledore's army). With the help of Harry and his friends, Any finally feels at home.

At the Department of Misteries not only Sirius died, so did Cornelius Fudge (Minister of Magic). Both Any and Harry fall in depression, because of the loss of their loved ones. Together they grieve on the quiet rooms of Hogwarts during the rest of semester, and unawares give birth to a new feeling towards each other.

Can Any and Harry get together? Will Malfoy have something to say about it? Well that's another story. Stay tunned!

* * *

Hi everybody, my name is Ana. This is my first story so please go easy on me. I hope you like my story. 


	2. The Unexpected Task

Harry Potter and the Minister's Daughter

_**Based on the novels by J.K.Rowing.**Written By:_

_Ana Almeida_

_**Rated T **_

_For language_

_All the characters, locations and general ideas belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot of the story and the character named Any, and/or anything you may not recognize . A profit isn't being made out of this story._

_

* * *

__"Thanks for inviting us over, Ana" said Fred Weasley_

_"Well, I was thinking, who better to help me tell this story then you guys? I mean you were actually there." said Ana_

_"Yeah, those were the days, even though it wasn't exactly a good year." said George_

_"Guys, can we start the story? I don't want you to give away the ending." said Ana_

_"Then let's get this show on the road! Where shall we start?" asked Fred_

_"How about the beginning?" suggested Ana_

_"That works."_

_

* * *

**The Unexpected Task** _

Eleven o'clock. The Hogwarts Express departured from platform nine and three quarters, making its way towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Another year, Harry thought, but perhaps more complex as it was his sixth one. His godfather, Sirius, had died and it was very difficult to deal with that loss.

"Harry? Harry, can you hear me?" – asked Hermione looking worried.

"Huh? Oh, yeah". – answered Harry

"You seemed to be far away". – said Hermione

"I was just thinking about something."

"You know, wherever Sirius is I'm sure he wouldn't want you to be miserable."

"I guess."

"Anyway, guess who we saw on our way here, from the prefects' carriage?" – asked Ron

"I don't know, Luna Lovegood." – guessed Harry

"Well, yeah but we saw somebody else." – said Hermione

"Any." – said Ron

"Any? So, she's going back to Hogwarts?" – asked Harry

"I guess, since she is in the train."

The compartment door slid open. Neville's head came into view.

"Hello guys." – he greeted

"Sup Neville?" – asked Ron

"I got a note for you Harry." – said Neville passing the note to Harry.

Harry read it.

"What's up?" – asked Hermione

"The driver wants a word with me." – said Harry

"Weird! What does he want?" – demanded Ron looking astonished.

"I guess I'll have to go and find out. See you in a jiffy." – said Harry

He left the compartment accompanied by Neville.

"People keep asking me what happened at the Ministry last June." – said Neville

"They're bound to be, with all the articles on The Daily Prophet. Now they're staring at me more then ever too." – said Harry while they walked down the corridor.

"The Chosen One, they call you." – said Neville

"I know, now that I was finally getting used to "The Boy Who Lived"." – said Harry

Neville laughed.

"So, are we still going to have DA meetings?" – asked Neville hopefuly

"No point, is there? We got hid of Umbridge." – said Harry

"Right! See you later Harry." - said Neville sounding a little let down.

He got into his compartment. Harry continued to walk downward. Maybe they should continue the DA meetings, he thought, jut for fun. Suddenly he bumped into a girl. She was knocked to the ground.

"I'm so sorry, are you ok?" – asked Harry trying to help the girl to her feet again.

"Oh, yeah. I'm fine." – said the girl looking up.

It was Any. But she looked different from the Any, Harry had met last year. She was prettier, way prettier now. Her skin had a chocolaty tan and her hair was long and curly. Apparently living with her aunt was doing her good. However her father, the Minister of Magic, had died only a few months ago.

"Any!" – said Harry

"Had a good summer Harry?" – she asked

"Not one of my best ones." – said Harry – "You?"

"Same here." – said Any

"Sorry I bumped into you. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going." – confessed Harry

"Still the same daydreaming guy I met last year then?"

"Apparently." – he said

Just then, Cho Chang passed by.

"Hi Cho." – said Any

"Oh, hi." – said Cho

She caught Harry's eye and blushed, then she walked away.

"Weird girl." – said Any

"I'll say." – said Harry

"Where are you heading to?"

"I'm going to speak with the driver".

"Mind if I go with you? I don't have anything to do."

"Sure let's go."

They walked together to the head of the train. Harry knocked on the door. The driver opened it.

"Great, you're here." – said the driver inviting them in. – "I'll go straight to the point. I need you to drive the train while I go take care of something important."

"Are you mad?" – asked Harry

"Can't somebody else do it?" – asked Any

"No, but Harry here, is smart enough to do it. I mean he _is_ " The Chosen One"." – said the driver

"And his job is to kill Voldemort not drive trains." – said Any without flinching.

The driver gasped at the sound of the name. Any mumbled something under her breath that sounded just like 'grow up'. Even Harry was surprised to hear her say the Dark Lord's name, but didn't comment on it..

"I don't know anything about train conducting!" – Harry turned to the driver.

"Come on you brought a girl along, and girls are supposed to be smart. Sure you know something." – said the driver to Any.

"Well, I did read something on how to operate a train once, but it was a muggle train." – said Any

"Close enough!" – said the driver then he left.

"Hey, wait!" – said Harry

"When you gotta go, you gotta go." – said Any

"What do we do now?" – asked Harry anxiously

"Take the wheel. That's the only thing you need to manage right now. I'll read the map." –

"If you say so."

Half an hour passed, the driver didn't come back. They could already see the Hogwarts castle.

"Now Harry, when you can see a red sign, you pull up the brakes." – instructed Any

She barely stopped talking and a red sign came into view. Harry pulled up the brakes.

"We did it". – said Any

"Great, now we don't have time to change into our robes!" – said Harry

"I forgot about that."

"Professor Snape is going to be pleased". - said Harry sarcastically

"That ridiculous slimy hair ball!"

"That's the one."

Any giggled.

* * *

A/N So far the chapters are short but I'm hoping they'll get longer. Hope you're liking it. 


	3. The Upcoming Ball

Harry Potter and the Minister's Daughter

_**Based on the novels by J.K.Rowing.**Written By:_

_Ana Almeida_

_**Rated T **_

_For language_

_All the characters, locations and general ideas belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot of the story and the character named Any, and or anything you may not recognize .

* * *

_

_" I like this chapter." said George_

_"Yes, but my favorite on is'Dealing with Prejudices'." said Fred_

_"Fred! You just gave away the name of the next chapter!" said Ana_

_"Oops, sorry."_

* * *

** The Upcoming Ball**

Everyone began to leave the train. Any and Harry made their way toward their compartments. Only having time to get their stuff, they left the train separately.

" Where have you been mate?" asked Ron

" Never mind that now, or we're going to miss the carriages." said Hermione

The carriages were pulled by thestrals, horses that you can only see if you've seen death. Harry was still the only one who could see them between him, Ron, and Hermione.

Hogwarts was still looking the same. The sorting took place, then the headmaster, Dumbledore, made his usual speech before everybody ate. After eating the students made their way towards the common rooms.

" I can't believe we're sixth years." said Dean

" I know, wicked cool." said Seamus

" Hey, did you see Any? I barely recognised her. She looks unbelievable." said Lavender

" I guess she has more liberty to express herself now." said Parvati

" Yeah, but I never thought she was…" said Lavender

" Extremely dazzling." finished Dean

" Don't get your hopes up Dean. Everybody knows she's reserved for Harry." whispered Seamus

" Hey, did you forget I'm going out with Ginny?"

" Oh, right."

They came to a halt in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady.

" Hermione, what's the new password?" asked Parvati

" Crab without Grass." replied Hermione

The portrait swung forward.

" Ok, weirdest password yet." said Lavender

" Yeah, and its in English." said Katie Bell

" Move along, let the first years through." ordered Ron

After showing the first years their dormes, Ron and Hermione sat down with Harry on the chairs in the Common room. Harry told them why he never came back to the compartment. Ron's jaw dropped.

" You drove the train for 30 whole minutes without proffisional help?" asked Hermione with astonishment in every word.

" Yep." agreed Harry

" This is great." said Ron

" Its barbaric! Harry could've crashed, we could've crashed." said Hermione

" The driver knew what he was doing Hermione." said Ron

" His reason shows otherwise." said Hermione

" But still, we're here, aren't we? We didn't crash!" said Ron defensively

" Well, that is thanks to Any's hermione-ish skills." said Harry

" Yeah, good thing it accured to her to go with you." said Hermione

" What did you think of her, mate?" asked Ron

" I haven't thought about it yet." said Harry

" I think she's looking tremendously stunning. If I was you, I would hold on tight to her. I saw some guys checking her out." said Ron

" I don't know what you're talking about." said Harry turning red.

" Anyway, Dumbledore just told us that we're going to have a ball in about four weeks." informed Hermione

" What for?" asked Harry

" No reason at all. He's just in the mood for parties." said Ron

" However, only fourth years and up can attend. No exceptions." said Hermione

" And you must have a partner or you won't be allowed entrance."

" Great, just like the Yule Ball." said Harry sarcastically

" It will be fun, don't worrie." said Hermione as she got up from her seat. " Good night."

"G'night." said Harry and Ron

The first two weeks of school went well. The sixth years started their N.E.W.Ts classes. Dumbledore announced the upcoming ball. Everybody started to prepare themselves. Ron pulled up a great nerve and asked Hermione to go with him. To his surprise, she accepted. Harry was still struggling.

" I hope you're not thinking of asking Parvati again." said Ron with a grin.

" No, but she wouldn't accept anyways." said Harry

" True, well, I'm going downstairs to do corridor patrolling. Coming Hermione?"

" No, I don't really feel like it, you go ahead." said Hermione

Ron left.

" I better get a date fast or I won't be able to attend the ball." said Harry "I think I'll ask Luna Lovegood."

" Actually Harry, I know someone who hasn't got a date yet." said Hermione

" Who?"

" Any."

" Nobody asked her yet?" asked Harry looking stunned.

" A lot of guys did, but not the right one." said Hermione with an evil grin.

" And I suppose I'm the right one?"

" Come on Harry, everybody knows you two are nuts about each other. So ask her out and put a stop to this madness."

She got up and left.

Harry just stared at the fire thinking of Hermione's words. Had he been that obvious?

Any stepped in from the portrait hole. She was carrying a stack of books.

" Oh, hi Harry! I thought I'd catch up on some reading." she said after she noticed Harry.

" Let me help you with those." he said taking some of the books and putting them on the nearest table.

" Thanks."

She put the rest of the books on the said table, then she sat down and started reading. Harry sat back down also. It was after a few minutes that Any spoke again.

" You know… for everything."

" Huh? Oh, uh… It was my pleasure." said Harry, a bit awkwardly, after realizing what she meant.

" You saved me."

" Well, I knew what would've happened if you touched the flame."

" To tell you the truth, so did I, but at that moment all I wanted to do was die with my father." said Any as tears began to fill her eyes. " I was so stupid."

" You weren't. Everybody feels that way when they lose somebody they love. I know I did, after all you weren't the only one who lost someone special at the Ministry that day." said Harry trying not to remember what happened that day.

But he remembered so well. It was pain beyond pain. And it hadn't been any consolation watching Any cry. She, perhaps, had sufferd the most, because of the loss of her father. From the day after they came back from the Ministry until the end of term, you could've found her in the darkest room of Hogwarts lying on her side on the floor, crying. Nobody else had felt sorry for the loss of the Minister.

" I wonder what it would've been like if he had acted differently?"

" We wouldn't've suffered losses." said Harry

" You're right! At least we don't have Umbrigde anymore." said Any drying her tears and forcing a smile. " Did the writing on your hand disappear?"

" No, yours?"

" No, I guess we'll always be reminded of her."

She started reading again. Even crying she looked beautiful, Harry noticed. Then Hermione's words came to his mind again. It was now or never.

" Any, er… there's a ball coming and I was wondering if you would like to go with me?" asked Harry

" Oh, Harry, I would love to." said Any naturally

" Great, so I'll see you then."

" I dare say you will."

Harry got up and left. He felt so relieved. Happiness was filling inside him. He was going to the ball with Any by his side.

By dinner time everybody knew about it. Unnoticed by the two, Nearly-Headless Nick had heard every thing Any and Harry had said to eachother.

" Well done, mate." said Ron

" I swear I heard a second-year telling the other to pay up. Apparently they had bet whether you would take Any to the ball or not." said Hermione

" It's just a ball, it's not like we're going to declare ourselves in love and eventually get married." said Harry

" Do I sniff a bet?" asked Ron

" You need to get your nose checked." said Hermione

" Anyway, has anyone seen Ginny?"

Hermione's eyes widened.

" I'll be right back, I need to do something."

She left.

" Was that a yes?" Ron called after her. " Another mistery of hers."

" I thought you would be used to it by now." said Harry

" Yeah, well, I can't help feeling curious."

" I hear you."

In the second floor corridor…

" Ginny, there you are." said Hermione coming up to her.

" What do you want Hermione?"

" To talk to you, how come you didn't go to dinner?"

" I wasn't hungry."

" Ginny, is there something wrong?"

" Everything is wrong."

" Does it have to do with Harry?"

" Of course it does! I know you were probably the first one to find out about the fact that Harry is taking Any to the ball."

" Well, yeah, I was the one who suggested it to Harry."

" You did what? Hermione how could you do this to me? You know I like him." yelled Ginny

" But you're going out with somebody else, so I thought so should Harry." defended Hermione

" My relationship with Dean is a fakeout! The only thing Harry needs to do is snap his fingers and I'll be right there with him and…" Ginny was cut off by a noise made on the nearest staircase. " What was that?"

" It must've been Peeves."

" Anyway, I knew there was something going on between them, since last year. They didn't knew about it, but I did. I wasn't worried, because Cho was in the middle of everything and later on Sirius died, so Harry wouldn't have the head to think of any relationships. I figured how stupid I was when I realized that in the end of term, him and Any were spending a lot of time together. They were not judging each other by their grief. Instead they were helping each other cry. That's were the strongest love can give birth." explained Ginny

" Ginny, you're over reacting. It's just a ball. And if anything does happen, well, you'll just have to move on with your life."

" You don't get it do you? Nobody does." said Ginny as she walked away.

In the first floor, near the front doors…

" Hey, Any!" greeted a voice

" Oh, hi Colin." she replied

" I thought you might like one of these." said Colin passing Any a badge.

Written on the badge were the words: " Support the Harry Potter Fan Club,"

" Um, thanks."

" We (all the members) meet every Wednesday at 8 o'clock in the Room of Requirement, if you would like to join."

" I don't think so, Colin. Look, I got to go, bye."

Any walked out the front doors. She headed down towards the lake.

" Hey, there Any." said Hagrid

" 'llo."

" Somethin' troublin' yeh?"

" It's nothing."

" Heard yeh goin' to ter ball with Harry."

" Maybe not."

" Why?"

" It's just that people misinterpret what's happening between me and Harry."

" Which is…?"

" I don't know, I mean we're friends and we're going to a ball together, but since people heard about it, some don't want to talk to me anymore. And it's only been six hours since he asked me out."

" They're jus' jealous, ter whole bunch of them."

" That Ginny Weasley doesn't seem like she's playing."

" She's jus' angry, yeh know, she always liked Harry. He never really payed attention to her, though."

" You know, I wouldn't mind going through this if I was sure of what I feel for Harry, but right now I'm confused. Harry has been very nice to me and all, and I don't want to misunderstand his friendship."

" Any, I'm a close friend of Harry's and even if I'm not allowed to tell yeh this, he likes yeh. More then jus' a friend. His eyes sparkle when they see yeh. After all, it was him that asked you to the ball." said Hagrid

" Hagrid, but you do know that I lost most confidence about boys. I'm afraid to risk it again."

" The Malfoy case was bound to turn into pain. Yeh'll get over it soon enough. Harry is different, he will not disappoint you."

" You know what? You're totally right, Hagrid. I should give Harry a chance." said Any." I will go to the ball with him."

" Glad to hear that."

" See you later, and thanks."

She walked back to the castle, feeling a whole lot better.

* * *

_Please read and Review, love Ana._


	4. Dealing with Prejudice

Harry Potter and the Minister's Daughter

_**Based on the novels by J.K.Rowing.**Written By:_

_Ana Almeida_

_**Rated T **_

_For language_

_All the characters, locations and general ideas belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own the plot of the story and the character named Any, and or anything you may not recognize.

* * *

__"In this chapter you'll see how much Any loves me and Fred." said George_

_"That's right" said Fred_

**

* * *

**

** Dealing with Prejudices **

The next day was a bit awkward for Any. Ginny, as expected, was no longer talking to her and apparently had led other girls into doing the same. It was difficult to get through the day, since she was also a fifth year. The only one that didn't seem to mind talking to her was Luna Lovegood.

" Don't worrie, it will go back to normal after the ball." said Luna

" I hope so. Are you going?"

" Yes, Nev ille asked me and I accepted."

" Cool."

" Come on or we'll be late to potions."

Proffesor Snape didn't make things easier. He started making nasty comments on how people tend to make enemies by relating themselves with the wrong persons.

" Professor Snape, I would appreciate if you didn't put your abnormally large nose into my business." said Any after she couldn't take it anymore.

A couple of students laughed.

" Detention Ms. Almeida. You should really learn to control _your_ mouth." said Snape

" I don't have to take this!" said Any collecting her things and heading towards the door.

" If you leave, you'll have to go to the headmaster's office." warned Snape

" Fine with me."

She walked out the door.

As she got in front of the gargoyle she remembered something.

" Oh, great! I don't have the password. Marshmallows!"

The gargoyle moved aside.

" Huh? But I … That's the password? Dumbledore's a funny man."

She nocked on the door.

" Come in." said a voice.

Any made her way into the office. She thought it was creppy in a sort of way.

" Ah, Ms. Almeida. What a pleasant surprise." said Dumbledore. " But you, however, don't seem pleased to see me."

" I would've been pleased if I was to be here in other circumstances, headmaster."

" I see, who sent you here?"

" Proffesor Snape. I confess that I really shouldn't've yelled at him, but he really should keep his opinions to himself. And why did he send me here, he already gave me a detention?"

" It's a good thing that you acknowledge your faults Ms. Almeida. I shall speak with Severus and reschedule your detention."

" Reschedule it? But he didn't say…"

" If I know Severus, Any, he is bound to have you serve detention on the date and hour of the upcoming ball."

" He wouldn't ?" said Any as if that settled matters.

" Believe me, he would. You may leave now."

The third week of school was finally over. This weekend was Hogsmeade weekend. Everybody 3rd year and up were allowed to go. Any, however, wasn't all that excited.

" Any, you're not going?" asked Hermione

" No, I don't feel like it." she said simply

" Come on, let's go. You can stay with me, Ron and Harry. Or, perhaps just Harry."

" Are you saying that for my benefit or yours?"

" What do you mean?"

" Because that would leave you and Ron alone. After all he did ask you to go to the ball with him."

" _Your_ benefit, of course."

" As much as that sounds tempting, I got some business to take care of around here."

" You got that detention with Snape today?" asked Hemione

" No, but the potions Master is the thing I want to take care of."

" Any, what happened to you? Lately you've been doing things I would've nev er dreamed you were capable of. It's like you're growing a piece of the Weasley twins inside of you." – the brunette observed.

"That's what happens when you're forced to hide the mischiveous part of you for nearly 15 years, for being the Minister's Daughter."

After the incident in Proffesor Snape's office, Any had been doing some mischiveous stuff ind eed. Like putting truth potion on the potions Master's pumpkin juice or putting a niffler in his office. She had not been caught of couse, but if she had, it would have been worth it.

Ron arrived.

" Hello Any. Hermione are you ready? Let's go."

" See you later Any." said Hermione

" Bye."

The two left. Then it accured to Any. She ran towards the entrance hall.

" Hey, Harry, can I borrow your invisibility cloak?"

" Why? What do you need it for?" asked Harry

" Let's say I'm going to give Professor Snape an afternoon full of surprises, for a change."

" Any, don't go getting yourself in trouble again."

" Oh, don't worrie, you'll still have your date for the ball."

" Well, I do want to have something to do with getting Snape angry, so ok. It's underneath the pillow on my bed."

" Thanks."

This would be the day Snape would completely lose it. That'll teach him for giving me a hard time last year, Any thought.

When the people that were going to Hogsmeade left, Any went to the Gryffindor tower to fetch Harry's invisibility cloak. She followed his intructions and found it. There was also a piece of old parchment under the pillow.

" This must be the Marauders Map, I heard Harry talking about." she whispered. She tapped the parchment with her wand and said the magic words.

Imediately the castle and grounds came into view.

" And there goes Snape. He's away from his office. Great!"

Any made her way toward the dungeons. When she got in front of the class's front door she checked if Snape was still away, he was. She entered the classroom and got to work. It was after 20 minutes that she finished. The room looked stunning. The walls had turned from black to pink. The curtains were tied in the middle of the windows letting the Sun in.. Tea cups were set on every table,except on the teacher's table. That one was full of the sweetest sweets you could ever imagine. The white board which used to be black had the following words: " Have a day full of sweet adventures, sincerely P. Snape,". The whole classroom turned from grey and black to pink and white.

" Po rtable Girl's World." said Any admiring her work. " good thing I made friends with Fred and George. I owe them so much." After another glance at the Marauder's Map, checking for Snape, Any made her way back to Gryffindor tower under the invisibility cloak. She put them back in their place. Then she sat down in the common room. Dennis creevey came in.

" I got a message for you, Any. Professor Snape said that since you didn't go to Hogsmeade report to his office for detention." he said" What! I can't believe him! But perhaps this shall be fun." said Any recalling the surprise awaiting Snape. He wouldn't be able to redecorate the room until Tuesday, because of it's magic. Fred and George were geniuses.

When Snape entered his room, he almost exploded. He couldn't believe hie eyes. For a moment he thought he had gotten into the wrong room. Any, who was at his side, had a hard time containing her laughter.

" This has your doing written all over it, Ms. Almeida!" said Snape angrilly. " I sahll heve you expelled for this."

" Excuse-me, professor? I didn't do any of this." said Any crossing her fingers behind her back.

" You think you're so funny…"

Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, come in.

" Nice decoration Severus." she said

" It's all thanks to this girl here, from your holy Gryffindor House." said Snape with disgust in his voice.

" I would appreciate it if you stopped accusing me without proof Professor Snape." said Any

" I know it was you!"

" Now Severus,I don't believe Ms. Almeida would do such a thing." said McGonagall

Trying to contain her amusement.

" You'll be surprised on what she can do. It was her who put truth potion on my juice and the niffler into my office."

" Professor, I only came here to serve detention, not to be accused of odd things that happen to you." said Any looking as if she was about to cry.

" Snape, I think Ms. Almeida has gone through enough. Ti would be nice if you apologized, but let's mark it as detention." said McGonagall

" Fine, go! Get out of my sight girl." said Snape " but I will find a way to get you expelled!"

Any walked away pleased with her triumph. I can't wait until Monday, she thought.

Dinner time came closer. Everyone arrived from Hogsmeade. At the Great Hall…

" Man, I'm so full of sweets. I can't even look at this food." said Ron

" I told you to save some space for dinner." said Hermione

" Look there's Any. She looks thrilled."

" Hey Any!" called Harry

" Hello guys." she said

" Mind to tell us what you did this afternoon?" asked Hermione

Any got up and came closer to the trio.

" When do you have Po tions next week?" she asked

" Monday."said Ron

" Boy are you in for a big surprise."

" What did you do?" asked Hermione

" You'll see." said Any as she she walked away.

" She's gone mental, that one."

" That's what a week with Fred and George can do to you." said Ron stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes.

" Huh?"asked Harry

" Didn't I tell you? Fred and George really liked Any. They said she was different from most girls. Therefore they convinced her aunt to let her work their shop foe a week, to cheer her up you know."

" That explains it. She's brainwashed!" said Hermione

"I just want to know what she did to Snape." said Harry

Sunday passed without any news, except perhaps that Snape was taking every teacher to his classroom to help him restablish it without any luck. Why he was doing that, nobody knew, well expect Any.

Monday morning…

" Oh, no, we have Snape first thing today." said Seamus

" I wouldn't eat to much for brea kfast if I were you Nev ille." warned Any

" Why, afraid Profossor Snape's going to make me throw up?" asked Nev ille

" Oh, no. I think you may find that today P. Snape is in the mood for, I don't know, a tea party."

" I wis h!"

" Wis h granted."

The bell rang. The sixth years made their way to the dungeons. When they got into the classroom it was a blast. Laughter arose everywhere. As the students took theirs seats the tea cups began filling themselves with tea. Plates were filled with sweets at the teacher's desk and then flying their was towards the "guests".

" Hey, do you think maybe Any's a fairy?" asked Nev ille

" Don't be ridiculous, Longbottom." said Dean

" This is del icious." said Ron helping himself to custard creams.

Snape came in the room looking grim.

" Take your seats, and please disregard the mess within," he said " or else."

He tried to empty his desk, but every time he did so more sweets would appear out of thin air.

" When I find the one responsible for this, he or she will be out of here." said Snape

The class didn't go well. The tea cups kept trying to make the students drink from them. Every now and then the white board would have written stuff like: 'More sweets dears?', 'Be careful!', ' Drink your tea!'.

Snape was going to have an off day.

* * *

_A/N _The chapters are finally becoming longer. 


End file.
